A Vampire is A Hedgehog's Life
by kittenrocs
Summary: Amy is a vampire in love with a hedgehog sonic but a mysterious vampire hedgehog shadow invites her to join her rightful place in his coven but should she still chase her dream or join Shadow
1. Chapter 1

Amy walked out on the stage with all of her classmates in the audience Amy smiled as brightly as she could and brang the microphone to her mouth

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.**

Amy smiled as she felt the music run through her body and she saw all of her friends cheering her on.

**I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
be everything that you need.**

She danced around the stage in a beautiful way that made Shadow stare and her in awe.

**I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.**

Amy felt all of her emotions running through her voice as she notice a dark hedgehog in the crowd his eyes for her and only her she felt a blush tint her muzzle.

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...**

Amy just felt like she could sing forever and ever and please everyone especially her Sonic but she looked around and noticed he was not there anymore she frowned.

**And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..**

Then Amy felt the tears welling up and falling down her cheeks she pushed hard trying to force herself to sing on.

**The tears of joy  
for all the pleasure and the certainty**

Then her voice cracked and she stared out at the audience before running off stage.

The crowd stared after her sadly, Rouge walked up to Amy "girl what are you doing back here that was great why didn't you go on?" Rouge asked.

Amy just looked at Rouge frowning "He didn't come did he?" Rouge sighed.

Amy just shook her head as tears fell down and splashed against the cold stone floor.

Amy ran away from Rouge and started to long trip back to her house, a dark hedgehog followed her step for step never falling behind her Amy turned around swiftly "Do you have a problem?" She snarled.

She saw him Shadow the ultimate life form and she blushed "so…so sorry Shadow" she stuttered.

Shadow smirked at her "why do you wait for him?" he asked.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, Shadow nodded "because we are meant to be together" Amy put on a fake smile.

Shadow smirked again "you don't love him do you Rose".

Amy frowned "I always thought I did but now I question myself" she explained.

Shadow grinned showing his small fangs "just because you're a vampire you don't scare me shadow" Amy murmured.

Shadow appeared behind her and licked her neck making Amy shiver 'It should Rose' he chuckled.

Amy slapped him away "you wouldn't hurt me" she scoffed.

Shadow nibbled on her neck "you want a bet" he whispered, "I don't place bets with vampires they aren't trust worthy" Amy replied.

"Princess you cant hide from your kind forever you're a vampire so live up to it come with me and feed fly and live in our world" he put his hand out for her to take.

"Never" Amy hissed red shinning in her emerald orbs, Shadow chuckled "Fine but be prepared to face the music," he said flying away from Amy to hunt.

Amy looked at herself in a puddle "Still no reflection" She spat, "Mabey he is right I should live up to my reputation".

She opened the gold love heart locket on her neck "I cant I still love my sonic" she reminded herself closing the locket "I cant let them win" she said running off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy shook her head while she ran 'Shadow must be wrong he must be, I can't be destined to be a vampire" Amy ran faster she just wanted to be home.

She ran as fast as she could she felt the anger burn up inside of her why did Shadow want her so badly why does he keep asking the same question she asked herself as she entered her apartment.

Amy lay on her bed a began to cry she felt a song building up inside of her throat.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

Amy sang through the tears that she shed she wanted to love Sonic but now she just didn't know how she could.

**I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me  
**Amy felt the tears run freely down her cheeks as she confronted herself she was a vampire and she would never be with Sonic….

**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do  
**Amy shrudded as she thought of actually joining Shadow how she would have to hunt and kill just the thought of blood made her feel sick.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**  
Then she stopped singing because it only made her feel that much worse.

Amy pulled out her mobile and texted Rouge Hi Rouge lets go out somewhere like your club that would be nice love Amy

Amy sat and waited about one or two minutes later her phone went off she had gotten a reply from Rouge and a text from Shadow she had also missed a call from Cream.

"Have to call cream back soon" Amy said reading Rouge's reply Sorry Ames I'm out at the movies with Knux talk to you soon lots of kisses and hugs Rouge

Amy grimaced she picked up the phone and dialed Creams number

"Hello Cream"

"Hello Amy" replied a dark voice

"Shadow" Amy hissed "What have you done with Cream?"

"Your rabbit friend will be fine as long as you come to me now" he chuckled.

"Fine ill be there as soon as I can" she spat hanging up the phone.

"I have to save Cream" Amy said running outside and jumping on her black motorbike and sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Amy ran to Cream front door and knocked wildly 'Let me in GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled, Shadow opened the door "Well you did come" he chuckled.

"Where is Cream?" Amy snarled, Shadow opened the door to reveille Creams broken body covered in blood 'WHAT DID YOU DO!" Amy shouted as she ran over to Cream's body.

"I got thirsty while I was waiting for you" He smirked "Mabey next time you'll be faster" He chuckled.

Amy glared up at him "There wont be a next time Shadow!" she pulled out a silver dagger "Not for you anyway!" she snarled lunging for him.

Shadow disappeared and was behind Amy with his dagger at her throat "Now don't be so harsh babe this is how it is meant to be" he exclaimed.

Amy growled "So your gonna kill all of my friends until I become your vampire princess is that it!" Amy snarled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I will if you don't join us now!" Shadow growled flames in his ruby red eyes "Do you want it that way" "Princess" he spat.

Amy fell on her hands and knees "You won't kill anymore of my friends" Amy stopped and looked up sadly "I am facing up to my destiny Shadow" she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Good girl" Shadow chuckled as he lunged for her, he pushed her to the ground until he was completely onto of her "Really good girl" he whispered in her ear.

He trailed his tongue down her neck 'S..S..Shadow" Amy moaned as he kissed her throat, Shadow licked up and down and then bit down suddenly.

Amy screamed out "SHADOW!" before shadow began to drain the life out of her "Hush Rose you will join me soon" he cooed.

Shadow stepped away from Amy, her body was quivering in an unnatural way "Shadow make it stop" she pleaded but Shadow just smirked as he watched the venom take effect.

**A Week Later**

"Amy wake up honey" a voice lingered near her body 'Shadow?" she asked, "No its Sonic" the voice replied.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed hugging the colbolt hedgehog tightly around the waist, he blushed "How do you fell Amy?" he asked.

Amy grinned at him a feeling burned in her throat without thinking she replied "Thirsty", Sonic's eyes went wide.

"Ok ill go get you some water" he said as he left the room, Amy smirked as a nurse came in "Dinner time" she snarled as she pounced on the young human.

Sonic came back with a cup of water in his hand he saw Amy finish feeding off the human female, the glass smashed as Amy lunged for him.

She pushed him against the cold floor "This is for the record I never really loved you" she whispered in his ear as she bit down on his neck "Amy" he whispered before he closed his eyes forever.

**Kat**: well that's this story done for now

**Amy**: why aren't we telling them about the sequel?

**Slaps Amy**: now you've done it

**Amy**: Sorry Kat

**Kat**: oh well hope you liked it the sequel will be out soon if Amy can keep her trap shut

**Amy**: God I said I was sorry

**Kat & Amy**: please read the next story and all the rest (LOL)


End file.
